youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Deer's New Groove (ElliotRockz Version)
ElliotRockz's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Elliot (Open Season) *Theme Song Guy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *1st Guard - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Old Man - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Man for Bride Choosing - Mushu (Mulan) *Brides - Georgette (Oliver and Company), Dory (Finding Nemo), Cindy Bear, Lady Kluck (Robin Hood), Gloria (Madagascar) and Faline (Bambi) *Pacha - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *2nd Guard - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Yzma - Catnip (Hello Kitty) *Kronk - Blu (Rio) *Peasant near Yzma - Thumper (Bambi) *Announcer for Pacha - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Kuzco (Llama) -Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) (Thomas O'Malley is already Kuzco The Llama in The Bandicoot's New Groove) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Zazu (The Lion King) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Iago (Aladdin) *Chicha - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chaca - Fifi (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Tipo - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bucky the Squirrel - Surly (The Nut Job) *Jaguars - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Crocodiles - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Waitress - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Man giving thumbs up - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) *Chef - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Birthday singers - The Penguins (Madagascar) *Llamas - Rabbits (Watership Down) *2 Men at Checkboard - Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) *Woman with Pinata - Lani (Surf's Up) *Children with Pinata - Kate Arnold and Smudge (Surf's Up) *Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Guard in Warthog Form - Pig (Skunk Fu) *Guard in Lizard Form - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) *Guard in Octopus Form - Squiddly Diddly *Guard in Gorilla Form - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Guard in Cow Form - The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Kuzco (Bird) - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Kuzco (Whale) - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Yzma (Cat) - Lucifer (Cinderella) *3rd Guard - Bowser (Mario) *Bouncing Owner - Robin Hood Scenes *The Deer's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Deer's New Groove Part 2 - Courage's Arrival/The Deer's Advisor *The Deer's New Groove Part 3 - Elliotopia *The Deer's New Groove Part 4 - Catnip's Revenge *The Deer's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Deer's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Deer's New Groove Part 7 - Courage Returns Home *The Deer's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Rabbit! *The Deer's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Courage to the Rescue *The Deer's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Deer's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Deer's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Deer's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Deer's New Groove Part 14 - A Rabbit Alone/Friends, Finally *The Deer's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Courage's House *The Deer's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Deer's New Groove Part 17 -Catnip Confronts Elliot/Bugs Bunny *The Deer's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Deer's New Groove Part 19 -Catnip's Cat Form *The Deer's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Deer's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Deer's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:ElliotRockz Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs